


【漫威X你】专属荡妇（前六章）

by kqqsy_001



Series: 【漫威x你】专属荡妇 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 恋与漫威, 漫威
Genre: Multi, 开车, 未成年慎入, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqqsy_001/pseuds/kqqsy_001
Summary: 全员黑化【极度ooc】预警！！！！设定只是为了【开车】！！！！！【三观不正】！【道德扭曲】！全是【黄色废料】！【未成年勿入】！！掉井盖后，你穿越了，穿越到了漫威电影宇宙，就是那个动荡和光明并存，闪耀着数颗英雄光辉的世界，可还没等兴奋多久，你就发现自己拿的是肉文剧本。身上绑定的系统告诉你，你需要用指定对象们的精//液，来兑换生命值。节操还是生命？你毅然决然选择了后者。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

掉井盖后，你穿越了，穿越到了漫威电影宇宙，就是那个动荡和光明并存，闪耀着数颗英雄光辉的世界，可还没等兴奋多久，你就发现自己拿的是肉文剧本。

身上绑定的系统告诉你，你需要用指定对象们的精//液，来兑换生命值。

节操还是生命？你毅然决然选择了后者。

2.

仅用了短短三个月的时间，你就让Peter，这个从未谈过恋爱的纯情少年为你神魂颠倒。

“安……安比学姐，放学后还是老地方见？”少年站在你面前，有些羞涩，又抑制不住喜悦地笑着，焦糖般甜蜜纯粹的双眼中只有你一人的身影。

“唔，抱歉，今天被老师留堂了，放学后我要留下来打扫教室。”

你扯了扯自己的裙边，为难的回答。

“这样啊……没关系，我留下来帮你吧。”

“啊？可是Peter你也有自己的事情要做吧？”

“没什么的！作业我已经提前写完了，梅姨今天有约会所以也叮嘱我自己解决晚餐，我挺闲的！”他急急地回答，完全不同于之前盯着钟表等放学，好穿上蜘蛛战服时的急迫。

你假装为难迟疑了几秒钟，终于在他有些紧张的注视下慢慢绽开一个完美的弧度：“那么就这样说定了，谢谢你啦，Peter～”

“这是我应该做的！”

少年欣喜的样子像是一只得了主人赞扬的小狗。

上课铃响了。

你笑着道了别，转身离去。在少年的眼中，你就如同一朵翩翩飞远的百合花，直亮黑长的发丝微微摆动，在鼻中留下不易察觉的馨香，又在心中留下深深的悸动。

傍晚的学校，教室中早已空无一人，凌乱的书桌间已经没了白天的热闹，玻璃窗外落日悄悄探进余晖。

少年坐在不知是谁的椅子上，双手拘谨又用力地掐着你的腰，呼吸随着你的唇齿浮动。

这是一个漫长又深入的吻，舌头互相搅动摩擦，牵扯出暧昧的水渍。你双腿分坐在他的身上，一只手撑住他背后的桌子，另一只手不再安分地顺着他的T恤下摆钻了进去。

表面上普通的中学生，私底下却是能力超凡的蜘蛛侠，宽松的衣服下掩盖的是结实的肌肉。

“唔……”

仅仅是摸了一把，少年似乎就要吓地跳起来，惊呼却被你吞入口中，你用嘴唇安抚他，手上却做着截然相反的动作。

一块，两块，三块……腹部肌肉似乎更紧绷了呢，胸口那两点敏感的凸起，在你指尖的轻刮下，也很快俏皮地硬挺起来。

“安比，别……”他声音颤抖地请求你，脸庞以肉眼可见的速度染上粉红。

“嘘”你抽出手抵住他的唇，凑近以几乎能含住耳垂的距离喷洒气息：“Peter，你还是处男吧，让学姐……帮帮你好不好……”

在你妖精般引诱的注视下，他像着了魔般点点头。

接下来的进展就很顺利，你轻松地解开他的腰带。薄薄的布料下小Peter已经经不住撩拨的涨成一团，将内裤紧紧地顶起。

你都能预料到将内裤扯下时它急不可耐地弹跳出来的可爱模样，不过，在此之前，你只是坏心儿地隔着内裤用手掌敷上去轻轻摩擦。

掌心传来少年人极具生气的火热。

“唔……嗯……”Peter意识到自己竟然如此轻易地呻吟出声，有些羞耻地咬住了自己的下唇，那样子一下子激发了你的占有欲。

扯下内裤。正式和小Peter见了面，处男的肉棒粉嫩光滑，却不能抵消它尺寸上的狰狞，硕大的龟头上已经溢出了激动的前液。你在心底叹息了一声，看来所有的超级英雄在这方面也都不同凡响吧。

手指成圈，灵活地套弄。

“啊，啊……安比，求求你…啊～～”Peter不再抑制自己的呻吟。

很快肉棒就再次涨大一圈，你敏感地意识到他要高潮了，连忙用力掐住龟头下凹进去的沟壑，Peter的身体止不住发抖，却无法随心所欲地发泄出来，他睁开先前紧闭的双眼，眼角已经溢出了泪水，可怜巴巴地望向你。

“别急，这么快就射出来的话，就体会不到更舒服的了。”

你说着，冷静一会后，在他的注视下，张大嘴，艰难地包裹着了肉棒的前端。

Peter先是有些不可思议，可很快，柔软潮湿的快乐迅速从下半身侵袭至大脑：“好，好舒服，不，不要停……”

并不怎么好闻的浓稠液体喷射而来，你并没有躲避，反而如饥似渴地将它们统统吞吃入腹，争取不浪费一分一毫，以至于在这般精细的舔舐下，小 Peter有了再次抬头的趋势。

「叮——恭喜宿主，你的生命值增加了3个月，请再接再厉！～」

听着系统的提示音，你的内心得到了极大的满足。舔了舔自己艳红的嘴唇，你抬起头，对着少年笑道：

“You are so sweet～”

3.

回到居住的公寓时天际最后一丝淡淡的微光也消失了，你甩开脚上的鞋，将钥匙扔在脚凳上，灯都没有开，就着黑暗将自己陷进了沙发中。

这种时候你通常会放任自己与自责作伴。似乎你的人格早已被分裂成了两个，此时的高尚居高临下地俯视彼时的罪恶，几乎要作呕。白日里的所作所为已经不再是最开始身不由己的演戏了，你的身体和心灵都已渐渐沉浸其中，若不是每天固定时间段的忏悔，你害怕有一天真的会丢掉自我。

彻彻底底溺毙在这汪污臭的泥潭中。

突然，猛烈的凉风霹雳吧啦地从未合紧的窗缝中敲打进来，吹的窗帘呼啦作响。你从厌世的情绪中被拉回，走到窗边，皱起眉望向天空。

有了一丝不妙的预感。

原本浓黑的天幕，一丝蓝亮的光线撕扯着蜿蜒前行。是闪电——

「不是吧？现在？今天？打破规律了啊——」

你慌乱地看着这闪电急速地靠近，最终降临在你的家中。

他带来了火和寒风的味道，结实壮硕的身躯让客厅错觉般的狭小起来。雷神Thor将锤子轻巧地放下，见你没有动手的意思，就自己将披风解下，十分自如地挂在了墙上的衣钩上。然后三步两步走过来将你整个圈在怀里：“hey，安比,这段时间想我了么？”

你感觉自己被肌肉铸就的城墙包围，艰难地为自己争取一丝喘息的空间：“当然想了，Thor，亲爱的，你……弄疼我了。”

“哦，抱歉，我没注意。”他连忙松了松臂膀，退后几步：“我总是忘了你们人类女孩有多娇弱……”

“嗯，没事，对了，Thor，你怎么今天就过来了？”往常不是很固定的一个月来中庭一次么？现在提前了将近半个月。

幸亏你没有和其他男人在一起，否则——

玩脱的恐惧让你微微出了一身冷汗。

Thor一笑，眼弯成一双月牙：“最近阿斯加德下的宇宙都很太平，Loki也很安分，我想你了，就提前来了，怎么了，我的小甜饼不想我么？”

“当，当然想了～”你心虚了一瞬，很快就甜甜地笑起来。

“嗯，早晚有一天我要把你接到阿斯加德去，没有你的日子酒都没那么好喝了，肉也没那么好吃了，你摸摸，我的肌肉是不是下去了一点。”他又抱住你，不过这次是轻轻地，堂堂的一个硬汉，委屈地说。

你捏了一把他腰上的肌肉，还是像石头似得，根本分辨不出是不是如他所说消了一点，“根本没有啊。”你小声的说。

“真的，你再摸摸……”

于是你继续摸，摸着摸着，什么坚硬的东西就顶住了你的整个小腹。

你用手推他：“……等等，先洗澡。”

浴室中的水声持续了不过五分钟，铝门就被拉开，高大的神明裹着你尺寸窄小的浴巾，堪堪掩住臀部，水珠顺着深深的腹部线条流入人鱼线的暗处。你诚实地目不转睛。

这让他很高兴，眨眼间就将你抵在了床上，深蓝如海的双眼凝视了你一瞬，继而含住你的唇。

若说你在Peter面前还能引导节奏，那么在Thor浓密的男性荷尔蒙的包围下，你只能放弃自己，化身一条小舟。

他的大掌隔着上衣拂过你柔软的胸部，继而伸进了你的裙底。

粗糙的指腹皮肤在细嫩的大腿内侧肌肉上激起战栗。

他的指尖轻熟地摸上那颗敏感至极，银浪至极的，你的，阴蒂。只轻轻一按，你就控制不住地加紧了双腿，把那只侵略的手掌也夹在了腿心。

“呵呵……”从胸膛中发出愉悦的笑声，Thor毫不在意地轻轻用力，就拉开了你用全力的并紧的双腿，那只手沿着内裤的边缘挤进去，更加用力的揉捏你的花心，直摧残地它充血肿大，刺激的电流顺着脊背冲入大脑，你尖叫道：“我还没洗呢！”

“不怕，我不嫌弃你。”在你的锁骨上细细咬吻，他总算抽出手，展示你给看那上面的晶亮：“你也很想要不是吗？不然今天怎么会湿的这么快？”

你扭过头去。

今天为什么湿的这么快？

因为先前你还在撩拨Peter啊，染上了情欲的味道还未消除，现在却又躺在另一男人身下承受快乐，这样的你，是不是快要坏掉了呢？

不不不，这不是你的错，你没有错，是他们自己心甘情愿地把自己贡献给你，你只不过，只不过是为了活下去而已。

活下去……

你催眠着自己，揽下他的脖颈献上亲吻，两条修长白皙腿，也像蛇一般主动攀上了他的窄腰。

Thor见你如此主动，也不再迟疑什么，大掌握着你的臀，将肉棒抵在两腿间的柔软处，稍稍用力，就把自己挤了进去。

“啊！好大……我我受不住了！”

瞬时，胀痛刺激地你尖叫起来，哪怕再来多少次，神明这超乎常人的肉蛇你也无法立刻承受。

Thor也明白这一点，他只能忍耐地悬在半途，哪怕那极致的紧致吸吮让他快要发疯，可他还是那么温柔地对待你——

他爱你，他怜惜你。

直到你穴内的媚肉终于变得放松柔软，他才开始一前一后地抽插，龟头部的棱角将媚肉勾出，又毋庸置疑的推挤进去。这样的尺寸，已经无需什么技巧，最简单的动作也能照顾到你的所有敏感点。

鼓起的青筋，撑大你，摩擦你，淫//液不受控地哗啦啦从身体深处流淌出来，又咕噜噜地被那大塞子全数堵回去。推开上衣和胸罩，你的乳肉泄出他的指缝。这般极致的操纵下，你根本控制不住自己的尖叫和呻吟。

而他很喜欢你的呻吟，你越叫，他越兴奋，动作越是大开大合，渐渐地，他不再注意自己力道，而是凭借本能插进你的深处，次次都挤进你最深处的花心。

作为肉文女主的你，哪怕拥有常人没有的身体素质，也还是在这般激烈的冲击下晕了过去。

只记得，窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨将至。

TBC


	2. 【漫威x你】专属荡妇（2）

1.  
和Thor的一晚让你的寿命延长了一个月，连带持续三天的肌肉酸痛。

系统对于精液兑换生命值有一套标准，通常来说是你用身体榨取的精液量越多，所得的生命值也会越丰厚，但除此之外还有一条特殊规定——新鲜对象的液体，包含的能量更多，可兑换的生命就会越多。

这就是为什么你只为Peter口了一次获得的生命反而比和Thor切切实实做了一场还要多的原因。

这也是为什么在第一次得手后你会尽量避免吃回头草，而是去寻找新的猎物的原因。

皱着眉揉了揉自己僵硬的腰部肌肉，你坚定地想：「尤其是像雷神这样性价比极低的买卖，一定要尽量避免啊！」

2.

你观察钢铁侠Tony已经有一段时间了，学生的身份让你不是那么容易接近他或者勾引他，只好另辟蹊径。

终于找到机会，到了收网那一天。

或许是一时兴起，Tony突然要在自己的度假别墅里举行一场Party，与昔日的同学朋友见见面，当然了，听到风声赶来的肯定不止这些老相识们，还包括了许多希望能攀上钢铁侠的权富。而哪怕近来Tony·Stark看似转了性子，不再是原来的花花公子做派，客人们也不好意思空手前来，都或多或少带上了见面礼。

有名贵的豪车，五花八门的珍宝，更有脑筋灵活的，心知堂堂Stark企业的实际掌权人看不上这些俗物，决定送上一份更合他心意的“东西”。

于是，在Tony有些无聊地避开涌上来搭讪的人群，上楼回到自己的卧室，出于微微好奇打开房间中央摆放着的那个扎着蝴蝶结的巨大“圣诞礼物”时，就看到了你——

头戴猫耳，纤细白皙的项颈上挂着小巧的宠物铃铛，光滑的脊背刺入眼中如同一片连绵的雪地，除了一根细细的黑色带子再无他物。

你乖巧地蜷坐趴跪在这只箱子里，在光线骤亮时，仰头看向来人，甜甜地弯起红唇，软叫道：“喵～”

见多识广的钢铁侠还是不可避免呆滞了三秒，随机后撤一步，喊道：“贾维斯？这个女人是怎么跑到我屋子里来的？……”

机械温柔的男声立刻回答道：“先生，可能是有安保人员被客人买通了，才会放这位小姐进了您的卧室。”

“我的房间也是别人能随随便便进出的了？”他有些烦躁地说：“赶快找人把她带走，还有查出那个出漏子的安保人员是谁。”

“没问题，先生，正在联系……”

“不要！不要赶我走！”你眼见大事不妙，顾不上别的，一下子从箱子里扑出来想要扑进Tony的怀里，可惜距离估算错误，只跌倒抱住了他的大腿，索性双手环住紧紧不撒手，脸颊都能感受到隔着他西装裤传过来的大腿皮肤的热量。

你颤抖着声音小声又急切地恳求：“对不起先生，求求您不要赶我走，我跟他们签下了合同，如果不能……我不仅拿不到钱，还会被他们把我出来做援交的事情曝光，那样我就再也上不了大学了先生！您行行好……”

你跪坐在地上，整个上半身都贴在Tony的腿上，胸前的柔软清晰可感，而且从这个视角下去，不仅能看到脊背了，还能沿着脊骨一路向下见到白嫩饱满的臀部，和臀部翘起来的——猫尾。

这下Tony有些不自在了，更何况他对女人一向温柔怜爱，只好先阻止了贾维斯，微微弯腰扶住你的双臂：“小姑娘，有什么话起来再说。”

你顺从地就着这个力道站起身。

咚——视觉暴击！

黑带子系着胸前的两块布料，本来不到巴掌大的薄布就遮不住浑圆上翘的水蜜桃，竟然还在中间打了小洞！中央部分玫粉色的奶头穿过这洞口无助地暴露在男人的目光下，因为紧张而可怜兮兮地以可见的速度充血，长高。

下意识地避眼，却又看到东方人特有的极度纤细的腰肢，和腰肢下系着另外一块布料的地方。

Tony：“……”

略带烟酒味西装外套披头罩下，你惶惶抬眼，无助的小黑猫般看过去，Tony松了松喉咙：“小姑娘，你说你是被人逼着来做这种事情的？不要怕，还没人敢在我面前干这种违法乱纪的事情，你穿好衣服回家，剩下的我来摆平。”

“不是，我不是被逼的！我是缺钱花，自愿来做这个的，只是来之前，需要拍裸照，放在他们的手里当把柄，如果现在反悔的话……明天我的裸照就会……”你黑亮的眼中蒙上了一层泷泷的水雾。

Tony在心里叹了一口气。长到这么大，怀揣着各种目的勾人他的女人没有几百也有几十，没有一个和你一样上来就坦诚家底，也大都是合他口味的金发碧眼身材火辣的欧美美女，偏偏你，一个稚嫩的东方女孩，看起来还未成年的模样，可却出乎意料的美味，他表面上云淡风轻，可裤裆下的那根玩意儿已经硬的快要爆炸了。

贾维斯通过耳机传来了你的所有资料，和你所说的一字不差，身世清白，孤苦伶仃的华裔女孩，19岁，为了筹集大学学费自愿卖身。

心里已经打定主意，可表面上还是要衣冠楚楚地说：“既然如此，你在这里住一晚上，明天回去，也算有了交代。”

“先生，您是嫌弃我么……”你的眼泪恰到好处地滑下来：“我已经成年了，而且身体很健康，这是我的体检证书，还有，我很会做的，一定会伺候的您很舒服的，先生！”

眼神一暗，他不打算再假装，正人君子的面具卸下，换上玩世不恭的轻笑：“哦？很舒服？真的么？那你试试，如果有假的话，我可是要退货的……”

总算得到了许可，你连忙乖巧地凑近他，再次跪下，双手灵活地解开他的腰带，掏出那根已经隐忍了许久的肉棒，注视了一秒，然后突然附过头，用嘴唇轻轻地，轻轻地，在顶端落下一吻。

Tony看到，身下这个猫耳少女，双手虔诚地捧着那肉欲的孽根，然后绽出了一个近乎虔诚、崇拜的笑容。

仿佛眼前这根东西，就是你信仰的神明。

你确实伺候地他很舒服，可他不想那么快射出来，把你拉起，翻个面推倒在床上。猫尾便摇摇晃晃立在鼻尖，你上半身趴着，真像一只伸长了身子翘着屁股伸懒腰的猫咪，他趴上来，大手环过背部握住你的胸部，狠狠地揉捏了几把后，又用两手的指尖去搓弄凸起的奶头。

轻轻地摸索，环形粘揉，狠狠地扯长，啊，你的乳头硬成小石头样了，似乎长的更“高”了，好疼啊，快要破皮一样，快要涨破一样，快要被扯坏一样，可是又好舒服……

你摇着屁股，发出细细的求饶：“喵～主人，啊……我，我好难受……”

“呵，还真像一只发春欠操的小母猫。”他愉悦地笑出声，恨不得立刻插入你的体内，可不行，他可是大名鼎鼎的Tony·Stark啊，怎么能干出这种毛头小子样急楞的事情呢，总要先确定女士已经做好了准备才行。

于是他撤开身子，拉开你的腿，好能清楚地看到下面的情形。

下面的布料和上面的一样，在正中央也开了口子，伸手一摸，一手的黏湿，原来已经做好了充足的被插准备了啊，两指轻轻撑开外层的花唇，小小的，腻粉色的穴口便被迫呈现在眼前，正抽搐着吐着口水。

“再吐水，就要把床单都打湿了。”他随口的一句调侃，让你羞地恨不得把整张脸埋起来。

“看来不用再做什么准备了……”

肉棒抵住洞口，没等你感受出它的形状，就一个猛子扎了进来。

“啊！”

“Damn it！怎么这么爽？”

身为肉文女主足以让所有男人沉沦疯狂的名器再次派上了用场，Tony随即开始了有规律有节奏的抽插，三短一长，你的穴便脱离了意识的控制，只能被迫吞吃这超乎想象的美食。

“喵，喵……嗯……”你不忘尽职尽责地角色扮演。

“喂，小安比，是不是你们亚洲女孩都这么紧？这么会吸，嗯？”

脊背窜上一层鸡皮疙瘩样的绯红，你又喵了一声，无力地软着身子。

他把你拉起来，从背后环抱在怀里，同时又重重地，向他刚刚发现的敏感软肉一顶，喘息道：“小野猫，回答我……”

你于是控制不住哭起来：“我，我不知道，我真的不知道……”

“那就是只有你这么会吸了。你看，你的小嘴吸的多迈力啊。”

你低头，正看见那长着青筋的大怪物将你的小穴口撑到透明，毫不怜惜地狠狠撞入。眼前一晕，脚趾蜷缩起来，小腹内部开始颤抖，颤抖……

这只是你无数次高潮的其中一次。后来你们又用了很多姿势，Tony果然身经百战，经验丰富，知道如何让女人求饶，并且极致的快乐。他摇着腰插你的样子，看起来骚气又帅气。而且他还爱上了你的猫尾——一个别在后穴的肛/塞，在你不听话时，他就拉住那尾巴，就像扯住猫儿的死穴一样，缓缓旋转，你就又尖叫着臣服在他身下。

“安比，你缺钱，正好我有数之不尽的钱。做我的女人，我给你一切需要的，好不好？”

那时你已经精疲力竭昏昏欲睡，头晕脑胀地没有奇怪他什么时候知道了你的名字，也没听清他在问什么，只是下意识地服从：“好，主人……”

他看着你温顺的睡颜，氤氲着情欲的桃花眼开心地眨了一下。

第二天你才知道自己无意识签订了包养契约。

Tony的行程表中，这栋度假别墅只是微不足道的一项，可因为你，他打破计划足足呆了一个星期，这一个星期里，你们干遍了别墅的每一个角落，客厅的落地窗，餐厅的桌子，柔软的羊毛地毯，宽阔的浴缸……

你一次性攒足了快一年份的生命。

这天他抱着你打开门走了出去，门外是山高湖清，依稀鸟鸣，哪怕Stark家的地盘没有外人能进入，这样赤身裸体置身于广阔的天地中还是让你紧张的不行。

“嘘，嘘，别在意，没人能看见我们，哦，除了树上的那几只麻雀。今天我们来试试更好玩的花样。”

他口中好玩的花样是指草地中搭立的那架秋千。

盘腿交坐在秋千上，结实的纤绳带着两人晃上天空，接下来一切就交给万物吸引力吧，失重的恐惧，心脏的紧绷，非主管意愿带来的律动，他哈哈大笑着问你：“感觉怎么样，你喜欢荡秋千吗？”

你根本顾不上回答他，只一味地尖叫了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1.

第八天的清晨你独自一人从柔软的大床中醒来，餐桌上摆着尚且温热的早餐，那张支票就压在牛奶杯下。

智能管家贾维斯温和地提示您司机将会在一小时之后抵达别墅，他会把你送到你任何想去的地方。

显然Tony·Stark在七天后终于厌烦了你的身体，而这张面值不菲的支票则是这些天以来的嫖资。你毫无心理压力地将它揣进裤兜里（穿的还是Tony留在别墅的备用衣服），吃完早饭后就把嘴一擦，最后看了一眼这间你们留下无数热烈现在却冰冷空荡的房子，只身迎向正冲你鞠躬的司机。

如你所料，接下来一个月的时间Tony都没有再试图联系你，哪怕他已经掌握了你在这个世界上的所有资料，包括社交账号，家庭住址。

——这样正好，你已经攒够了一年的生命，接下来可以好好放松一段时间了。

不必绞尽脑汁思考如何接近那些飞天遁地的男人们，又有了大笔财富，你的小日子过的十分滋润，除了应付一下美国清闲的高中生活，其余时间你都躲在自己的小公寓里摆弄植物——这是你上辈子就遗留下的兴趣爱好，而你曾经的梦想是找一处山野之间小桥流水采菊东篱，而这个曾被所有人质疑嘲笑的梦想如今看来是永远也无法实现了。

你将花洒摆回窗台，玻璃外是参差的钢筋铁骨。

2.

既然已经用嘴巴得到了Peter宝贵的处男体液，在学校里你一改之前别有所图的热情态度，变得疏离，并有意躲避。

数不清第几次装作没看见Peter的问好，你踩着上课铃从他身旁擦肩而过，左转时余光看见少年小太阳般的笑容在下一秒黯淡下来，微笑变得那么勉强。

你从胸膛中呼出一口气，愧疚难过和烦躁混成一团，十分后悔当初为什么真的跨过那条底线去招惹小蜘蛛。

你竟然忘了，还未成年的男孩子，对于爱情这回事，总没有那些历尽千帆的成熟男人干净利落。

他似乎还没明白你的暗示，或许说正在装作不明白。

时间推移，天气渐渐燥热起来。夏天里，对于你来说最难熬的就是体育课了，怕热不说，天生体质偏向孱弱，一不小心就扭伤了脚腕，可惜因为本人性格冷淡低调，并没有什么好朋友上前嘘寒问暖。

阴影笼罩了你，腰间搭上一双结实有力的臂膀，你被人拦腰抱着腾空而起，少年皱着眉头不加掩饰地焦急：“安比学姐，我带你去校医室。”

他脸上还挂有汗珠，刚刚还在操场的另一端跟同学踢球，不知道怎么就发现了了你一个人歪坐在跑道中间。

源源不断的热量从少年人的胸膛传递到你的呼吸里，你本该推开他，可突如其来的鼻酸让你只是将脑袋轻轻地放在了他的肩头。

后来你和Peter恢复了友好相处模式——或许说，是那件事发生之前的相处模式。

那个情绪激动得超出轨道的教室傍晚，你刻意回避，他也不知为什么没有去提，两人如同平常的异性好友一样，放学后不时相约一起做作业，周末叫上奈德或是谁去打电玩，一起吃超大桶的冰激凌吃到急性肠炎。这个初夏清爽美好到就像前世，你没有掉进什么该死的异次元，你还只是一个平凡的学生，你生活中的烦恼都是普普通通的。

所以当他动了动手指，悄悄勾上你的时，你仿佛真的体会到了初恋的心动错觉。

……

「剩余生命值：10个月」

系统投影屏幕的光微弱却不容置疑，你啪嗒一下关上界面，决定去外面散散心。

8点钟美国小公园中散步的人开始离去，你沿着路灯划定的路线往前走，慢慢冷静下来。

「恋爱是坚决不可以的，Peter只是被我之前为了接近他刻意表演的假象欺骗了，假如他知道我是一个什么样的人的话……」

不可否认，你认为现在的自己配不上这个纯粹的少年，而他值得更好的。

「反正再过几个月，我就要换副本去上大学了，现在不说破，到时候也会自然而然的结束。」

假如真的和他成了男女朋友，会怎么样呢？呵呵，为了生命值你会不停地榨取这个还未成年的男孩吧，而只坚持于同一个对象的话，得到的生命值将会越来越少，你无法保证自己不会为了私欲背着他一次又一次地出轨。

没有情感上的纠葛，你才能自由地，无心理压力地，承欢于不同男人的身下。

脸上浮上一丝苦笑，没等维持多久，就被惊恐取代——

“你是谁？！放开我！”

无知无觉地走到一条偏僻的黑巷旁，中间突然伸出一只大手，粗暴地抓住你的胳膊拉了进去。

脊背被迫抵在粗粝坚硬的墙壁上，陌生人高挑的身体整个笼罩住你，一手抓住你的两只手腕轻轻松松地就按到头顶，另一只手则放在了你暴露在外面纤细的脖颈上。

肾上腺素眨眼间流淌遍全身，你恐惧地瞪大了双眼。

陌生人是真正的陌生人，狭长的双眼，并不多么好看的鼻子和嘴巴，棕红色的短发，很普通的美国人长相，只是身材包裹在西服套装下看起来不错。他看着你不怀好意地笑，言语中满是邪意：“小姐，别怕，我请你过来，只是想问你一个问题……”

——“一次多少钱？”

多少钱？

你足足愣了3秒，然后突然反应过来的那一个瞬间你愤怒地浑身发抖，血液涌入脸部：“我，我不是妓女！”

你天真地以为说出真相男人就会放过你，岂料他反而笑得更深：“那更好，我不需要付钱了。”

——他才不在乎你到底是不是妓女，他只是想强奸你。

哪怕如今你已经这样了，可还是无法接受自己会在这样一条肮脏冰冷的小巷里，被随随便便哪个陌生人强奸。

你开始奋力地挣扎，大声地呼救，奇怪的是这里就像与世隔绝的什么异空间，没有人听到你撕心裂肺的声音。

“小姐，现在叫的这么大声，一会儿可就没力气了哦。”与他普通长相不搭的是，男人拥有一副低沉优雅的好嗓子。

他的力气大的惊人，无论你怎么动，结果都只是勉强在墙壁上摩擦了几下。他的一条腿弯起，轻轻松松就顶开了你的膝盖，先前放在脖子上的那只手离开掀起你的裙子，在一丝凉意沁入大腿内侧细嫩肌肤的同时，那只手溜了进来。

像是一只滑腻又冰冷的蛇，爬过所有禁忌的领域，钻入了黑色丛林掩盖下的秘密。

这该死的肉文女主体质，竟然让你在一瞬间卸掉了所有的力气，甚至向下滑了滑。

你放缓了嗓子哀求：“不！求求你，求求你放了我，我可以给你钱，你去找别人吧，我真的不是妓女……”

他轻笑：“可惜呢，我对中……别的女人都不感兴趣。”

你还不停地企图用言语打动他，终于把男人说烦了，他啧了一声，离开了你已经没有力气软的像面条的手臂，把另一只手按向了你的脸——拇指插进了你的嘴里。

按住舌根，这下没办法再叽叽喳喳了吧。

“唔唔……”

你合不拢双唇，口水分泌出来。

至此，你的全副武装已经被拆地一干二净，鲜美无助的身体，完完全全暴露在敌人的掌控下。

“唔！——”

喉头一动，他的一根手指还是插了进去，粗粝修长，刚一进入，穴内的所有的软肉就急不可耐地吸附上来。

“咦？”  
他好奇了一声，立马十分有求知欲地又插入了第二根手指，而你的花穴也很轻松地接纳了，不变的是那紧致的感受。

然后你又迎来了第三指。

男人的手指粗长，三支已经将花穴撑地蛮大了，异物肆无忌惮地侵袭，很快让你敏感地颤抖起来，穴内快速浸润粘稠透明的晶液。

“嘴上说着不要，身体倒是很诚实嘛，”男人高兴地说，将手指缓缓抽出，又狠狠地顶进去。

啊——

那滋味让你立刻弓起了腰，像一只熟透的虾米。

接下来就是狂风暴雨的抽插，他的手不知疲惫的抽出进入，抽出进入，抽出进入，力道大到似乎要将手掌也全都送进去，而那微微勾起的指尖，狠狠地划过所有快乐的G点，顷刻间就让你忘掉了自己正在被强奸，颤抖着翻起了白眼。你喷在了他手上。

你想叫，疯狂地叫，或者大声地呻吟，可男人另一只手的大拇指阻止了你，那大拇指甚至在你的舌头上缓慢的摩擦，模仿着性交的动作。

你的两个洞都被侵犯的一塌糊涂了，而男人竟然还衣冠整洁，只是用手而已。

你发誓，你看到他看着你的眼中此时竟然还没有丝毫情欲，只是满满的嘲讽和——鄙夷？

这是个神经病么？

高潮后你总算清醒了一点，男人把手从你的裙下抽回来，他慢条斯理地把袖子挽了上去，给你展示已经流淌到手腕的淫液。

“水太多，差点把我的衣服弄脏了，女人。”

他嫌恶地把手狠狠在你的裙子上擦了几把。

被羞辱的感觉让你恨不得把含在嘴里的手指头咬断，要不是他离开的快的话。

确定了！这TMD就是个神经病！

他后退一步远离了你，你双腿发软地站在地上，逼迫自己冷静下来：“……这位先生，你满意了么？请问我可以走了么？”男人看起来并没有动情，所以你希望他会至此放了你。

要不是你的力气还没有恢复，肯定当场拔腿狂奔。

“当然不行，”他残忍地打破了你的妄想，“刚才只是验货而已，我只是想确定你能不能承受我罢了。”

“什……？！”

你话问了一半，男人已经轻巧地解开了自己腰间的皮带，又拉开了西装裤的拉链，并没有褪下去，就这样掏出了自己的阴/茎。

怎么现在街上随便拉出个普通人的尺寸都这么逆天了么？！

似乎只有Thor的玩意儿能跟眼前这东西比一比。

毫不夸张的，婴儿小臂粗的肉棒呈90度上翘，弯曲的样子像极了一只大香蕉，前端贪婪地吐着水。

他重新靠近你。

“不不不不……”你摇着头后退，却忘了自己早已退无可退，只能绝望地踮起脚尖，企图离这怪物远一点。

会死吧，真的会死吧，哪怕是你，也会死吧。

他握住了你的腰，轻轻松松地一提，就让你双脚离地，再度掀起的裙子下，龟头抵住花瓣。

愚蠢的肉穴不知自己将要面临的是什么，还在开心地蠕动迎接它的到来。

他的腰向上一顶。

那一刻，你的脑子没有别的，只剩一声嘶鸣。

单单一次简单的插入，你竟然二次高潮了。

怎么说呢？用一个恶俗的比喻吧……打桩机一样。

你的腿只能环住他的腰，双臂揽住他的脖子，将全身的重量交付给他。不这么做的话，后背就会蹭在墙壁上，在这般激烈的频率下，血肉模糊了。

有人说，如果躲避不了强奸，就索性选择享受，而你根本没有选择的权利，在瞬间就被身体的快乐送上天堂，又拉入地狱。

从前跟指定对象苟合，还可以安慰自己是为了活下去，是迫不得已，可看看现在随随便便跟个什么人都能淫乱成这样子的你吧。

随时都可能会有路人路过的公园一角里，裙摆被掀起漏出屁股，上身也不知何时被解开了拉链，连同bra全部堆褶在腰间，水蜜桃般的双乳，跳动着晃起一波又一波乳浪，他垂头咬住前端的乳头，爽的你不管不顾地挺身，想要让他吃下更多。

——已经成了一个完完全全的，荡妇呢。

刚开始你害怕会有人看到这幅模样，不敢叫，下唇都快咬出了血，可男人对你说：“叫吧，不会有人听到的。”你就真的相信了他。

……不光你叫，男人也叫，叫的还怪好听，那骚浪的声音被那么好听的声音送出来，让你的耳道也一阵阵发麻。

艹！到底是谁上谁！

你很快就被草的意识不清了，这时男人总算是射了，浓稠的，滚烫的精液将你的小腹填的满满当当。

「叮——恭喜宿主获得了三个月的生命值，请再接再厉！」

你迷茫地抬起眼皮，看向男人的脸。

那张平凡的不能再平凡的面容不知何时换了另一副皮囊——半长不短的黑色头发披在脑后，精致深邃的面庞上一双绿色眼睛活像中世纪油画中恶魔的形象。

他正愉悦的看着你，神情微微饕足，粉色的薄唇挑起一个刻薄的笑：“怪不得Thor动不动就跑来中庭找你。原来这种事情的滋味真的不错。”

——艸艸艸，洛基！

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

1.  
至今和你正式发生关系的指定对象已有三人，Thor、Tony和Loki。Thor是你的初夜经历，因为没有经验，把握不好尺度，把两人的关系定性为了男女朋友——起码他这样认为。

至于Tony，哦，Tony并不是如你猜测的那般，将你和其他所有与他度过春宵的女人一样抛之脑后。某天清晨你下楼买早餐，发现公寓门外停放着一辆豪车，司机捧着大到夸张的玫瑰花束，递给你一个手机。

那玩世不恭又懒懒散散的调笑声钻出来：“hey，我的小野猫，抱歉这么长时间没联系你，最近我跑遍全球去说服那群老顽固们加入我的再生能源计划，已经独守空房几个月了。所以，陪我度过美好的一天如何？”话里话外都笃定了没有哪个女人能逃过他Stark公子的邀约。

你抽了抽嘴角，开启戏精模式，啜泣着小声拒绝：“Stark先生，谢谢您之前送我的钱，我现在已经筹够了上大学所需的一切费用，大不了以后课余时间打零工，请原谅，我不想再做这种事情了……”说完你利落地结束通话，把手机还给司机后捂着脸假装哭泣着跑回公寓楼甩上大门。

这还是Tony头一次被女人挂电话，但绅士的本性让他今天无法继续纠缠下去，只能郁闷地心想自从尝过小野猫的诱人后对其他女人总是缺少了点兴趣。

你紧张的心跳在等电梯时才稍稍平复下来，与Thor和Loki两个人纠缠不清已经耗费了你全部的心神，再来一个，你怕自己晚上都会做着翻车的噩梦。

……  
Thor最近到访的有些频繁，他似乎有什么心事，在你的追问下才告诉你他的弟弟，诡计之神Loki又从监狱里跑掉了，他真心把他当家人，可Loki屡次三番要害他，意图夺取王位。

高大的神明显然很在乎他那收养来的弟弟，他纠结难过的神情竟然触动了你微薄的母性，温柔地抱住他的头轻拂发丝：“别灰心，你们从小一起长大，他心里对你肯定还是有感情的。”

然后他低低地应了一声：“嗯”，一边身下狠狠地一撞。

你随着他的动作身子被顶起来，视线落在没拉上帘子的窗外。

——「呵，真是有种冲动告诉他，他心心念念的好弟弟也许现在正隐身在窗外，看着我们做爱。」

Loki的到来很有规律——Thor离开的半天之内，他必定会现形在你的面前，两根手指捏住你的下巴，不屑一顾地打量。

“有时我真想问问Thor他是不是瞎了眼，比你好看的女人阿斯加德成千上万，为何他偏偏挑了你，你说，是不是你自己太骚？”他俯身逼近你，冰凉的呼吸像是蛇信子舔过你的唇，“……就像天生准备随时让男人插的贱货？”

不知道为什么，他说这种话时，翡翠绿的双眼中不仅闪烁着不知为谁而生的嫉妒，还有些迷惑性的温情，你差点以为他要吻你，但下一秒他就厌恶地别开了脸。

他从不跟你接吻，在他心中中庭人是蝼蚁，是奴隶，是可以随手丢弃的垃圾，可偏偏这块垃圾是他那愚蠢的哥哥，阿斯加德的王储所情有独钟的，所以他忍着排斥抵触也将垃圾拿在手里观察它到底有什么不同。

 

你的手腕总被他用各式各样的领带捆绑住，因为Loki不喜欢猎物过分地挣扎，他会把你脱个一干二净，然后欣赏你像一条离水的鱼那样无助地起伏胸膛。指尖时而如同欣赏一件艺术品般慢慢划过你每一寸细腻的肌肤，时而手掌恶狠狠地握住你饱满的软肉，留下一个又一个殷红青紫的指纹。

你发现他很乐意百般挑拨你的欲望，让你在高潮的前一刻徘徊，继而停下来笑眯眯地欣赏你的丑态，你总是被他折磨地崩断大脑中的底线，哭喊着他希望听到的话语：

“求求你，插进来。”

“插到哪里？你要说清楚，不然我听不明白。”

“插到我的……我的穴里，好难受，真的好难受……”

“用什么东西插呢？手指？”他虚虚地放入一根手指，饶有兴致地问。

你用力夹住腿，可单纯的一根手指根本无法解决你泛滥成洪的渴求，自暴自弃道：“用你的肉棒！阴茎！大鸡巴！”

他才会满意的笑出声，先前平静的表情变得极度兴奋，快速解开裤子将坚硬滚烫的肉刃戳入你柔软的体内——你压根看不出他是从什么时候开始硬的。

你立马放肆地呻吟起来，恍惚中想起从前听说过的一个梗：Thor和Loki分别有昵称是丁大锤，丁小基，可实际上Loki的扮演者抖森的生殖器更大，现在看来，似乎确实如此……

Loki永远不脱衣服，他只会露出自己的玩意儿，仿佛你只配如此似得，他一前一后迈力地干你时，衣着整齐地还像在某个高档的舞会上漂亮的贵公子。粗糙的西装面料搓红搓痛了你多汁身体，却带来另一种凌虐的快乐。

“啊～嗯～阿阿阿……哼，怎么样，小骚货，我上的你爽不爽？”他不知道自己叫的才像是所谓的小骚货，不忘时刻在你耳边用那动人悦耳的声线说着与他高贵身份不符的脏话，激得你夹得更紧，然后只听“啪”的脆响，你的屁股上就多了一个掌印。

身下的小嘴被撑到极致，边缘都变得透明，穴内的媚肉被肉棒的龟头勾出体外，接着尽数捅回去，颤巍巍的。他恶劣地按了按你被顶出形状的小腹，你尖叫着喷出温热的水，床单湿漉漉到像是有人失禁。

“Fuck！”

高潮前他的肉棒又涨大了一圈，喷射出精液的同时终于摘掉了平日的假面，双眼紧紧闭起，向后仰着脑袋，修长的脖颈上喉结滑动，是一副销魂至极的神情。

Loki很爱干净，所以要求你在他来之前把自己清洗完毕，可有一天Thor走后你实在太累睡着了，以至于Loki将你的大腿掰成M型时，正好看到还红肿着的花瓣，小心翼翼地吐出了一股粘稠的白色液体。

“哦？我哥竟然这么厉害，把你艹得连爬起来的力气都没了？”

看清他的表情，你脑内疯狂拉响警报，只有一个念头——完了，他生气了。

阿斯加德的百姓最能体会这种恐惧，这些花样技巧手段，本就是诡计之神的本职工作。

你被摆成了跪趴的姿势，穴内被塞入了一粒不知他从哪弄来的药丸，然后媚肉就像脱离了主体意识的异生物一样，疯狂蠕动收缩叫嚣着什么东西来填满，欲望折磨的你面色坨酡，口水流出嘴角，眼睛里也分泌出生理性的泪水——若是现在有面镜子摆在你面前，你就会发现自己的模样，如他所说就是一只翘起屁股发春求艹的母狗。

Loki幻化出条条青蛇在穴口探头探脑，你却顾不上恐惧，也不去再想理智被丢到了哪里。

春药的药性太过强烈，后期时他只是微微点一下乳尖，你就能尖叫着奔向高潮，但也正是这超出凡人承受范围的刺激，你的大脑迷迷糊糊，灵魂也飘飘摇摇，似乎升到了半空中，居高临下地俯视这幅糜乱的场景，你想飘离这里，什么生命值，什么活下去，太累了，你不干了，你要舍弃这具完全堕落的身躯，可有什么东西还是牵绊住了魂魄，是从幽暗地方长出来的荆棘花蔓，捆绑住了你欲飞的羽翼。

一股一股的淫液顺着大腿留下，冲刷干净了Thor的精液，Loki终于满意了，大发慈悲地充当了你的解药。

……

电梯门叮当一声欢迎你的进入，拉回了你的神思，熟悉的气息从大脑中溜出具化成现实，突然出现的Loki压住你，危险地眯起眼睛：“Stark先生？没想到你这么厉害，我和Thor那个大块头居然还不能喂饱你。”

你根本顾不上解释，坚定地拒绝：“不要！不要在这里！”

Loki丧心病狂什么都能做出来，你生怕他在这间四面都是反光金属的电梯中直接上了你，虽然你知道他有法术，会设置结界避免外人进入。

你主动拉着Loki进了自己的房门，夺下了他手中的那颗红色药丸，表示不用他惩罚，你自己都会惩罚自己，但是你和Stark什么关系都没有，让他不要多想。

一整天里你使劲浑身解数取悦这难伺候的小恶魔，精疲力尽到最后都忘了问为什么这次Thor没来，他倒是先来了。

 

2.

你实在是受够Thor，Loki两兄弟了，下定决心要摆脱他们，但是在此之前你要选定一个合适的对象充当你长期的“粮票”。

Peter不可以，你狠不下心伤害他，Tony，太忙，动不动就环游世界，你可不想跟着他颠簸。

你想到了一个绝佳的人选，他是上世纪传统的美国男人，正直温和又身体强壮，定居纽约触手可及。

美国队长，Steve·Rogers。

只是此人古板的过分，绝不是你露点肉卖点惨就能轻松钓上钩的，很可能前一秒你拉开自己的衣领嘤嘤啜泣两声，下一刻他就会给你披上外套，严肃地告诉你好女孩不可以干这个。就算你把自己需要生命值的真相告诉他，他也不会起一丝一毫不一样的心思，而是将你带到神盾局，请求科学家帮忙解决你的问题。

……但异世的系统怎么可能被21世纪的人类轻松解决。

得到他，你必须不择手段。

你从报纸上注意到美国队长会在每个星期五晚上8点钟到纽约中心的一家福利院，陪伴孩子们做游戏。真是无可挑剔的绝世好男人。

面试护工的过程中，无害温柔的东方面孔给你加了不少分，你放学后不再和Peter相约，而是一个人来到福利院，义务志愿，蹲点守候，很快有一天Steve踏入了福利院的大门，你把他带到来客休息室，为他送上一杯冰水，水中融化着从Loki那顺来的春药。

看着男人冲你友善地道谢，毫无戒心地饮了一口水，你的掌心满是潮湿。

药效发作似乎还需要一段时间，院长将你叫去二楼办公室，她要陪一个生病的孩子去住院，嘱咐你接待好来客，你乖巧地点头，把剩下的孩子哄进他们的房间后，就急急迈开脚步走回一楼休息室。

还没等推门，居然听到里面传来了谈话声。

“Bucky，这些天就放心跟我在一起，不要急，你的记忆慢慢会全部恢复的……”

Bucky？美队的老伙伴，冬兵？！

你推开门，里面坐着的两个男人齐齐回头看向你，另一个不知何时到来的男人神情淡漠，灰蓝色的眼珠如同玻璃折射出冰冷的色泽，而他手中，握着的正是之前你递给Steve的水杯。

现在，里面已经一滴水都不剩了。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

1.

“说！你是不是他们派来的人！……”

被那条机械手臂掐住脖子时，你真的以为自己要死了。一方面，金属质感的接触带来了冰冷和恐惧，另一方面，他逼近时沉重的呼吸喷洒在你脸上却是火热，滚烫的。

几乎被整个提起来贴在墙上，脚尖挣扎着接触地面，肺部的空气被挤压出体外，你掰着他的手臂，却都是徒劳。

“Bucky，放开她。九头蛇想得到你，带你回去，不是想杀了你，显然这个女孩不符合条件。”

另一个男人将手搭上了那只手臂，如同仁慈的救世主般将你从死神掌下解救了出来，你摊坐在地上捂住脖子剧烈咳嗽，直至眼角咳出了泪花，背后突然感受到一阵轻柔抚慰的轻拍，你泪眼朦胧地抬头，英俊的金发碧眼男人正看着你，他的双眼如天空一样清澈，甚至还带了些安慰。

“女孩，告诉我你为什么给我下药？你的目标是我对么？”他很清楚那杯水是递给谁的，Bucky不过是倒霉被连累了。

他的语气十分平静，没有生气，也似乎没有中招后的生理表现，这让你又升起了点希望，借势让眼泪得更汹涌：“对不起，我只是，我只是太喜欢您了，Captain，您是我的偶像，是您给我信念决心走出那乱成一团糟糕透顶的生活，我来这里做护工也是被您激励的……我……我只是……我只是想给自己留下那么一点能够回忆的东西……对不起……请原谅我……”

你表现的就像一个疯狂迷恋美国队长，却从不知正确与错误界限在哪儿的问题少女，更意识不到自己犯下的将是怎样不可原谅的过错。

Steve尽量平稳自己的语气：“……现在不是原不原谅的问题，gril，犯了错就要想办法解决，告诉我，有解药吗？”

你缩了缩身体，欲言又止，不情不愿。突然耳边空气呼啸而过，冬兵的拳头砸向了你身后的墙壁，脸上的杀意似乎要化作实质，他看穿了你想要隐藏解药的“真相”，早没有耐心和Steve一样和你周旋：“解药在哪？！”

那声音咬牙切齿，却还是违背意愿地泄漏出一丝颤抖，也许只有他自己和他的好兄弟才知道，那股从下腹部，沿着血管经脉燃烧起来的邪火，是怎样的来势汹涌不可抗拒。

……

“到了。”你怯懦地将车停到“家”门前。

车和房子都是租来的，日租房，为期三天，广告牌还立在花园中的草地上，如果他们还有着平日里的警惕和敏锐的话，可以很轻易地看出端倪，可惜事实正好相反。

后座上的Bucky双手紧紧握成拳，呼吸声粗重到全车可闻，他先前如同被冻结的灰蓝色瞳孔，如今被烈焰融化，抬头与你对视，清醒下隐藏着一丝迷茫。

再看似乎一直很平静的Steve，那从衣领下蔓延上脖子后耳的绯红已经出卖了他。

“解药呢？”他们站在客厅里，并没有坐下，也没有环顾四周，只是死死盯着你，追问这个问题。

难道他们在这个时候还没反应过来吗？没有解药，阿斯加德药剂师调制出来给神明使用的春药，唯一的消解方法就是做爱，不停的做爱，直到药效混着粘稠滚烫的体液蒸发出来。

“没有解药吗？”Steve下意识地重复了一遍，他的神情已经有些迟钝了，你很佩服他，曾经的你不过几分钟就臣服在欲望的掌控下，而他竟然能坚持这么久。

“对，没有什么解药，想不这么难受的仅有办法……”你走上前，手落在他T恤下鼓胀的胸肌上，别有目的地滑动，笑得格外妖娆又得意。

Steve觉得自己的脑子里似乎被灌满了沙拉酱，呆看着你艳红的嘴唇一张一合。

“FUCK ME.”

沙拉酱做成的脑浆凉了一瞬，这可不行，他想转身就走，可双脚不知为何被什么粘在了原地，被迫看着你褪下上身宽松的志愿者工作服，露出红色bra包裹着的双乳和接连着的纤细腰肢，那抹红变成了一支带刺的玫瑰，扎进了双眼。

不，不可以，不能做这种事情，他甚至还不认识你，也不知道你叫什么名字，这种事是不被允许的，等他清醒过来，一定会后悔自责。他了解自己，并不似其他天生英俊高大的美国男人，对待男女之事轻浮随便——谁知道全国女人的梦中情人现在竟然还是一个90多岁的老处男呢？他一直在等一个right partner。

所以他才会在下一刻不可置信地惊呼出声：“Bucky，你在做什么？！”

冬兵的金属手掌已经大力握上了你的乳肉，另一只手则去撕扯你的牛仔裤，娇弱的玫瑰花根植入黝黑的泥土中，两人相贴的画面诡异地像一幅哥特又朋克的艺术画，可真正让Steve心惊的不是这幅画面，而是他的好兄弟听到自己的问话，将头从你的肩膀上抬起，理所当然又冷漠地回答：“这是我们的解药。”

——可我们不应该这么做！

——那你打算怎么做，去街上随便拉一个女人？还是找一个妓女。起码她看起来很干净且并不无辜。

——可是这样会伤害到她

——那也是她自找的。

 

对啊，这些都是你自找的，当Bucky在你肩头狠狠咬下表示惩罚，疼痛到毋庸置疑破皮出血，你大声地尖叫起来时，你的嘴被自己的bra堵住了，他不耐烦地说道：“这都是你自找的。”

不择手段到用春药这种卑劣的东西来勾引男人么？好，就如你所愿。

其实Bucky只是凭借着本能说出的这句话，春药已经渐渐从理智那里接管身体，野兽般原始的本能不愿再强求忍耐，更何况还有一个那么合理的借口放纵自己屈服，转而去舔吻渗出的细小血珠，温和的刺痛让你唔唔噎噎颤抖。

牛仔裤的纽扣精巧而难解，最后惨遭摧毁，你被Bucky握着嫩屁股抬到身后的餐桌上，这个高度正好可以让他轻松地将肉棒顶进穴口。

“哈……”进去的一瞬间，先前燃烧的燥热终于被一汪温泉包裹，而这汪温泉还如此紧致，千万张小手般争先恐后地按摩挤压，想要从其中榨取渴求的养分。

自从被九头蛇改造冰冻后，Bucky就再也没有重温过性爱的滋味，他近来常常思考自己是不是早已经成了一个彻头彻尾的，冰冷的杀人机器，长时间的精神催眠控制让他的情绪缺失，这还是第一次他感受到了强烈的刺激，或许不是因为他觉得你罪有应得，只是他不愿意失去找回这般快乐感受的机会。

哪怕没有充分的前奏，你还是非常轻易地被他进入了，并且在短短的几下之后就很快汁水横流，他的双臂，一只那么冰冷，一只那么滚烫，紧紧攥着你的腰，并不在乎是否会把你弄痛。

肉棒进出穴道的动作也十分干脆有力，整根进，整根出，你有些承受不了这样的激烈，下意识地想并腿，可很快被他拉开，他索性将你整个人推放在坚硬的桌面上，手转而去按住你的腿根，让花瓣绽放的更加充分，更能方便接受男人的滋养哺育。

像是果实成熟到极致腐败的味道，却又别样芳香诱人，Steve脑内的弦还在微弱颤动：这样是不对的，这样是不对的，这样是不对的，这样是……不对的么？前一刻他还在充当木愣愣的观众，看着眼前自己最好的兄弟和女孩激烈交媾的大戏，后一秒他发现自己的身体竟然不知何时成为了剧中人。

咦？原来这就是女人的胸部吗？

你仰躺在桌面上，乳房空寂又不甘落寞地随着身下的顶弄颤抖，他把手放上去，好奇地摸了摸，柔软细嫩，又弯下身闻了闻，女孩身上自带的馨香，还有那顶端的乳头，看起来小巧粉红，挺可爱的。

也已经完全丧失理智的Steve，迟缓地想。

所以这里是能……流出奶水是吗？大脑内的片段常识突然一闪，他一向认真，立马将疑惑付诸实践，用嘴含住了奶头，像小婴儿那般吸吮，可吮了半天没有出奶，便又用舌尖左右拨弄了拨弄，还是没有，轻轻咬了咬以示不满，才吐出来看向你。

你的眼中溢满了被刺激出的生理性泪水，一只乳头的瘙痒刺痛的快感传递给全身，另一只却还是空虚落寞地软趴趴的，你想开口让他也吸一吸，却没法说话，只能瞪着他。

那拥有天使般面容金发碧眼的大帅哥疑惑地跟你对视，终于领会了你的意图，将bra摘出来，十分有渴知欲地问你：“为什么你没有奶？”

……你翻了个白眼，好吧，人类中了这种春药后确实会显得像个傻子一样，骗他说：“你，再吮一吮另一只奶头，说不定就会有了。”

“哦，好的”他应道，真就绕到另一端去吮，你满足地挺起胸膛，把奶往他的嘴里送。

“好棒，再咬，多咬……”你不知廉耻地说。

等奶头“啵”地一声滑落出来，已经艳红涨大到原来的两倍大小了。可惜还是没有奶，他总算放弃了，一脸潮红地站在那里，不知所措的样子，你用余光看见他裤子下紧绷到不能再紧绷了，这个老处男行不行啊！别真把自己憋到爆体而亡了。

“过来，我帮你，解开你的裤子……阿……”

身下的肉棒还在疯狂进出，你忍着喘息对Steve招手。

现在的美队活像一只大型温顺的金毛犬，乖巧地脱下了裤子，还顺便脱下了上衣，结实的胸肌下排列着整整齐齐的八块腹肌，宽肩窄腰，蕴藏着无限能量，再往下是修长的双腿，挺俏坚实的臀，又长又粗的肉棒贴在肚皮上。

你伸出手将它握在掌心。

什么是一手不能掌握的粗大？这就是。

五指成圈，上下滑动，触感似乎要烫伤掌心的皮肤，前精源源不断地从顶端的小口中流出来，使整个动作过程更加顺畅。

“好爽，好舒服……喔……”高大的男人舒服地呻吟一声，早就把平日里的礼义廉耻道德伦理抛到了九霄云外。

因为走神，你忽略了自己腿心还有另一个男人，他似乎有些不满你的走神，故意重重地撞击，似乎要把两个鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋也全数塞进狭窄的洞口，发出啪啪啪的清脆声音。

蜷曲的耻毛一下又一下摩挲在你的阴蒂上，细小电流传输回小腹，甬道应激收缩。啊！又顶到了！龟头撞上了G点。

你预感到再撞一下飘飘欲仙的空白就会包裹你了，意识转移，手间的动作放缓下来，Steve就包住你的手自己撸，你顾不上管他，因为Bucky竟然把整个肉条条抽出来，放在穴口就着黏糊糊的淫液上下滑动，却迟迟不肯进入。

你扭动着腰，急不可耐地迎接他。

一直沉默的男人低低哼了一声，突然按上了你的阴蒂，并把肉茎快速顶了进去。

你尖叫一声，迎来了激烈的高潮。而Bucky也在这时候射了，掌心无意识地一握，另一个男人的体液也这样被你挤了出来。

Bucky的精液量很大，直到拔出来时还在不停地喷射，喷的你的小腹上，毛丛上都悬挂着黏白的东西，而Steve的精液，更是毫不客气地射在了你的前胸，连脸上都有一点。

脑内叮咚叮咚的系统提示音不停响起，你满足地以为这场荒唐就这样结束了。

可你忘了，这春药，可不是单纯的一次高潮，就能解决的。

2.

后来你被他们放到地上艹干，Steve转客为主，一下一下似乎要将你捅破捅穿，Bucky急迫地在你身上摸索，半途中还企图用你的奶乳交，可惜不够大，没成功。

又尝试口交，直到你口舌僵硬，才遗憾地停止。

但实在是太难受了，必须要有什么东西疏解才行，最好是一个洞，能容纳这根棒子的洞。

恰好这时Steve将你拉扯着，旋转了一圈，体内的阴茎也噗嗤噗嗤旋了一圈，差点把媚肉都绞在一起，翻天覆地，你扶着他的胸，骑坐在他身上，就像是骑坐在游乐场的旋转木马上，可这木马身下还长着东西，会不知疲倦地地挺腰，进的更深更快，打开紧锁的宫口，将你一次又一次抛上云巅天堂。

你正浪叫着，突然被什么人从后背环抱住，另一根肉蛇的形状划过你腰线的轮廓，滑进了臀部的缝隙。

那里，正好有一个空闲的洞，好像是个很合适的容器呢。

几乎在同时，你从欲望中清醒回来，惊恐地想去挣扎，可他的力气那么大，哪能是你能摆脱的呐？

滑腻的液体被肉棒磨蹭着润滑了后面，它已经微微使力，试探看看能否打开紧闭的关口。

「停！不能再继续下去了！那个地方，根本不是做这种事情的！会死吧，这样真的会死吧！——」

你忘了么？刚开始你还偷偷窃喜，觉得自己一次性得到了两个指定对象。可现在，两个男人一个女人这般不匹配的组合所带来的最荒唐的结果，才展现在你眼前。

你哭着向系统求助，求求它帮你摆脱这样的困境，可得到的竟然只是它冷静且平淡的回复：

「请宿主不要担心，你的身体特别，在遇到这种情况时，会自动清洁适应。你完全可以应付。」

谁能应付这种情况啊！你继续呼求它，可它这之后便再没了言语。

真的呢——你的身体，真的可以接受无论是多么淫乱的折磨，因为你原本就是为其而生，靠其而活的。

当第二根肉茎深植于你的体内，你只是感受到了一丝丝痛楚，接续而来的，竟然是铺天盖别样的喜悦。

于是，在Steve在你身下操弄前面的花穴时，Bucky在身后，操弄着另一个，他甚至也放下身段去抚摸你的胸乳，让你放松。两处洞口像是吸精的容器，不甘落后的蠕动收缩，并源源不断分泌出润滑的体液。

仅仅相隔一层薄薄皮肉，他们似乎有一种与生俱来该死的默契，知道在什么合适的时刻同一时间进入，同一时间拔出。你平滑的小腹，也一下一下被顶弄出凸起的弧度。

“motherfucker……”你下意识地咒骂，一只手指抵住了你的唇，男人即便意识模糊，也还是低低地阻止：“language.”

Fuck your language!!

这叫什么？双龙戏珠？夹心饼干？三明治？

最会玩的性瘾者也要感叹你们的疯狂。

从地板，到墙壁，到床上，你恍惚的想日租房的老板估计要气晕。日头从明亮，到昏黄。你早已经倦了，嗓子叫哑了，眼泪流干了，可两个男人却像是无休无止永不满足般，当你扭动着身体爬走时，又会被拽回一个因为汗水而黏糊糊的胸膛，而你没有力气转身看这又是谁。

期间你的手机有响过一次，可当时你在尽力憋着防止自己尿失禁，而另外两人也像聋了一般。

铃声在这淫乱的欲之蒸炉中一遍又一遍地循环，Peter几个字母微弱地闪烁，终于那边的人率先挂掉了电话。

……

你不知自己最后到底有没有失禁，毕竟后来你理所当然的晕了过去，当你再次醒来时，发现终于恢复理智的Bucky像是把小孩尿般的把着你悬在马桶上空。轻轻按压你那因为贮满体液而微涨像是怀孕两个月的肚子，混合着透明淫水的精液便像小便般从早就合不拢的红肿花穴口流淌出来。

“你在做什么？”你嘶哑着嗓子问。

他没料到你这么快就清醒了，身体猛地一僵，最终还是沉默。

然后Steve进来了，拿下花洒，半蹲，打开。

温热的水喷洒出来，他温柔地张开两指打开你的花穴，让水更轻易地流淌进你体内，神奇地让本来有些刺痛的内壁得到了缓解，也让那些粘稠的液体加速流出。

你把自己的问题又重复了一遍，Steve一向没有逃避的习惯，看了你一眼：“不清理干净的话，你的身体会不舒服。”

如果没看错的话，他神情里写满的是愧疚和自责。

好吧，这幅诡异的情景，原来是这两个大男人在意识到自己如此折腾了一个女孩后——哪怕是她最先犯下的错——不可避免地受到了良心的谴责。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

1.

也许你早已预料到这天的到来，从你在这个陌生又熟悉的世界睁眼之际起，就已坠入一场爱欲和心魔交织的噩梦，而梦总有破碎的时候。

最初的裂缝是从何处产生的？

……请把故事线拉回那天。

就是在日租房中，你夹在两个健硕高大的男人中间，双乳贴在金发男人的前胸，头发粘在肩胛骨上，继而被身后男人拨开，他沉迷地在你的肩胛骨上落下一个又一个的亲吻，如同停留了一只又一只待飞的蝴蝶，你的双腿尽力环着男人的腰，只有两个可耻的着力点——皆被灌满了黏腻滚烫的体液。

在这时，你的手机音乐响起，来电人是Peter·Parker，那个美好如星，连你都不敢伸手去摘的少年。

其实你的意识还是清醒的，并且听到了这铃声，你甚至还知道是谁——毕竟你为他设置了专属铃声。

可你并不想去接，因为感受到自己的身体又迎来了高潮的前奏，不愿中止快乐的享受，只是眯起眼睛夹紧了内壁，放肆地祈求：“给我，给我更多～！”

身中春药的男人们于乐于用精液污浊你的肉体，可你看着向来是道德标杆的美队极乐时兴奋的表情，却觉得是自己玷污了他们的灵魂。

……Peter掐断了等待提示，甚至顾不得跑离人群多远，就急急地从书包中掏出自己制作的简易蜘蛛战服，一边将头套套在身上一边伸出手腕发射蛛丝，荡上了一栋高楼。

围观地人群发现了他，抬起头发出惊呼声。

“是蜘蛛侠？”

“谁是蜘蛛侠？”

“就是最近YouTube上刚刚出现的超级英雄。”

“他要去那栋着火的公寓中救人？！太好了，希望他能带出我的狗狗……”

因为某个住户的粗心大意，你家的公寓燃起了熊熊大火，Peter路过时，火警还未来得及赶到，而很多居民家中的玻璃已经受热炸裂，滚滚浓烟倾涌冒出，打你的电话又不接。

短短的时间，无数念头从脑海中闪过，可哪种Peter都不能接受。他化身蜘蛛侠，冲入火海中，想将你从危机中解救出来，不顾自己也畏惧的炽热和毒烟，却不知你从不是电影中和男主角难中见真情的传统女主角。

“Kid！你疯了！虽然你是蜘蛛侠，但蜘蛛也怕火烧！”从天而降的钢铁侠带离了差一点晕厥的Peter。

少年从咳嗽中缓过气来，目瞪口呆地看着自己的偶像离自己如此之近：“钢……钢铁侠先生，你认识我？”

“well，这件事说来话长，我暗地里关注你很久了——你在这到底要做什么？火警很快就到了！你只是添乱！”

他才突然反应过来，猛的抓住钢铁侠的手臂，声音里控制不住着急地颤抖：“先生！求求你帮帮我，我的……学姐，安比学姐住在15楼，她恐怕还在里面！”

“安比？”听到这个名字的Tony·Stark一顿，事实上他也是出于来找你的目的才来到了这里，此时更不可能见死不救。

可惜，直到火警终于赶来扑灭了火情，而钢铁侠把邻居家的小狗都抱了出来，还是没有看到你的影子。

你根本不在家。

“先生，安比小姐确实不在家，她早上准时出门去往学校，下午时却没有像往常一样回家。”智能管家贾维斯的声音响起，出于好奇Tony随口又问了一句：“那她是哪了？”

“……安比小姐的信用卡记录显示，她租用了一间为时三日的日租房，监控视频则显示她在傍晚三点半跟随美国队长Steve·Rogers以及冬日战士James·Barnes开着车从做志愿的福利院一同前往了那间日租房。”

因为将你视为自己主人的情人，贾维斯确实分出了几串代码来注意你的生活。而Tony直到此刻才真正有了兴趣，美队和冬兵都是老熟人了，而这两个人怎么和你牵扯到了一起，而且一同去了日租房……这是一个很容易引发某些联想的发展。

2.

接下来的三天，你觉得Peter有些奇怪。从前他对你殷勤且亲密，他喜欢你，这一点谁都能轻易看穿。

如今倒不是说他对你的感情消失了——事实上从他的双眼中你仍能看到炽热的火焰，只是，发生了一点微妙的变化，因为某些你不知道的事情，而你直觉那不是什么好事。

他不再恨不得一有机会就粘在你的身边，不再在你身旁叽叽喳喳地努力说着会逗你开心的趣事，更不会假装有意无意地用手臂碰撞你的肩膀，或者偷偷轻拂你的发梢。

他甚至不会再看你，尽量避免与你的眼神接触，可很奇怪，你仍能感受到他追随的目光，只是回头去看时，却只能见到他淡漠地和身边的人交谈。

……理智告诉你这是件好事。

Peter不再接近你，就不会被你伤害。

可情感上你发觉自己可能有点难过，……确实有点难过……好吧，是十分十分难过。

你的心脏酸涩不安，这种失控的情绪连续三天都没有好转的意思，而当你看到他和同年级的漂亮女生亲密交谈时，你甚至委屈的想哭。

直到这时你才意识到，你或许喜欢他。

喜欢他是一件很顺理成章的事情，毕竟你有多憎恶自己的肮脏，就有多向往他的纯善光明。

弄懂了这个事实的你，甚至想要大笑三声——是什么令你在喜欢着一个人的同时，还能毫无压力地沉浸在与别的男人的肉欲纠缠中呢？然而最后你没有笑，反而流出了眼泪。

第四天，当你被Peter推着肩膀压倒在储物柜中的间隔中时，你才发觉自己一直无意识地跟在他身后。

“学姐，你为什么跟着我。”

Peter的声音低沉地有些陌生，而因为他背对着光线的方向，你看不清他的表情，他却能很轻易看到你的。

“我……我是想问问，你最近怎么了……”你慌乱地颤抖着声音说。

他静默了很长一段时间，然后说：“你问我怎么了。这个问题，应该是我问你吧。”

你不明白他在说什么，只能瞪大了眼睛看着他逼近，垂下睫毛和你对视，在其中你看到了他对你未消失的爱意，和显而易见的心碎。

Peter的鼻息喷洒在你的额头长，缠绵而悱恻，你们对视的时间之久，久到你以为下一刻他会吻你。可他最后只是冰冷地问了一句：“那天你没接我的电话，为什么？”却没有想要要求你的回答，起身走了。

……

后来，你也开始避着他。

3.

你翻车了，不幸中的万幸，暂时只有Peter和Tony知道。

Tony邀请你参加了一场浪漫又完美的约会，硕大的邮轮如一只海鲸在水面上缓缓航行，令人眩晕的灯光和鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰点缀了舞厅，在一曲舒缓的华尔兹后，你仰面躺在了柔软的大床上，Tony跨坐在你的身上。

对于一个曾经的情场浪子来说，他并不是很介意你实际上是一个与很多男人做过爱的荡妇。

但是当他居高临下地看着你时，曾经纯粹的怜爱掺杂了一点不加掩饰地蔑视。

“那么，安比小姐，看来你并不是自己所说的那种为了学费迫不得已出卖自己的人，你很享受其中。”

“……”

“而且貌似你选择的对象，都是大名鼎鼎的超级英雄，复仇者联盟的成员，哦，除了那孩子，不过我猜大概早晚也是。你是出于什么样的动机做这种事情的呢？集邮癖？能被大家景仰的超级英雄干让你很兴奋么？还是说，只有超级英雄们非比寻常的体魄才能满足你饥渴的身体？……”

他的话让你浑身发抖起来，更为绝望且羞耻的是，你似乎真的为此开始感到兴奋。

Tony咧嘴一笑，语气中带有一丝冰冷的质感：“怪不得你那么着急地回绝我，原来是因为觉得我比不上美队和冬兵么？我承认脱去战甲我确实可能比那群基因强化的超人弱上一些，不过这不代表着我没有别的办法满足你。”

说着他突然拍了拍手，房间里的灯光变成了迷离的粉红色，而墙壁上也默默滑开了一层又一层的暗格，暗格上摆放着一些奇奇怪怪的器具，有些你知道该怎么使用，而有些你连想都不敢想。

你察觉到了恐惧，起身想逃。

他却轻轻松松把你压回了原位，并掏出了一双冰凉的手铐，将你的双手靠在了床头，开心地说：“通常我不会在没征求对方同意的情况下使用这些，不过我猜测你会喜欢的。”

……

你的双眼被黑色的缎带蒙住了，只能感受到微弱的光线。嘴里被塞上了口球，因此不能闭拢，只能发出呜呜的声音，舌根被抵着，口水分泌出来，顺着口球上的小孔流出嘴巴，弄湿了自己的脖子，让它显得愈发白皙发亮。

再往下，全身的衣服脱光了，干净赤裸到像一个初生的婴儿——只是婴儿可不会有那一双挺巧又形状姣好的双乳，乳头被人无情地从羞涩状态拔了出来，然后夹上乳夹，有点疼，可更多的是刺痒的快感，乳夹上挂着两个小巧的铃铛，坠坠地将乳头拉扯的更长，并会在你激动颤抖时发出清脆的声响，让你感到无地自容。

接着看过白皙平坦的小腹……

双腿同样被捆绑禁锢着，一边一条，紧绷的红色布条牢牢地将它们系在了两边的床柱上，因此你只能张开，形成一个完全展露的“大”字型，索性你的身体柔软而有韧性，完成这样的动作并不是什么难事。

花瓣因为极端扩张的动作，被迫绽放出自己的芬芳，外面的阴唇大剌剌地开着，漏出里面卷缩着的花蕊，Tony低下头仔细欣赏了一会，而你不知为何也知道自己那里正在被人盯着，羞耻袭上脊背，却让花蕊处应激性地吐露出一股清澈的花蜜。

他闻了闻，“很香嘛。”接着拿起了什么东西——因为你看不见，所以你并不知道他具体拿起了什么，但当它划过你的身体时，你就立马明白了。

——那是一把散毛皮鞭。

皮鞭摩擦你细嫩的皮肤，痒痒地，可下一秒，它打在身上，带来了火辣辣的疼痛，你的皮肤上立刻多出了粉红色的鞭印，看起来充满了情欲的诱惑。

因为怕疼，你立马开始呜呜地挣扎，可惜，只是让手腕脚腕处多上一圈勒痕。

“嘘，嘘，”他轻轻按住你：“刚开始是稍微有点疼，可你很快就能感受到快乐了，不要逃避，不要害怕，接受它带给你的。相信我，我不会真正伤害你。”

你在安抚下慢慢平静下来，可马上第二鞭来临了，这次是打在了你的乳上，乳夹的铃铛开始疯狂的作响，乳房像是一个跳动的果冻般摇晃，可乳尖处传来的不止有疼痛，还有疼痛下隐藏的微妙的快感，而这快感在疼痛的映衬下更加难能可贵——你敏感地开始流水。

“体会到好处了，不是吗？”他的声音带有笑意。

然后鞭子在你的全身上下落下，时轻时重，可你没有再去躲，甚至似乎变得期待它的降临——看吧，你就是这么淫荡，这个事实你早就清楚了。

它来到你的花蕊处，上下滑动以至于瘙痒到想要更多，然后啪的一声，它直接打到了你最脆弱，最敏感的地方，你再度疼地颤抖，可充血艳红的花瓣却张开，疯狂地流出更多淫液，很快就滑进了你的屁股沟，接着打湿了下面的床单。

“小Bitch。”他咒骂道，翕翕索索地解开腰带，褪下裤子，将肉棒插进了你如果能说哈，一定会尖叫出声求着他操你操你的穴。

进入的一刻，两个人同时发出了舒服的慨叹。

因为视觉被屏蔽，其他的感官自然而然就变得更加敏锐，你用肉壁包裹刻画出了他棒子的模样，龟头的形状和上面每一条青筋凸起，他疯狂地顶着你最快乐的软肉，而你既不能呻吟出生，也不能并拢双腿，只能无意识地收缩小穴，那是你现在唯一能动的地方。

后来，托尼又拿下了一个跳蛋，它的顶端是舌头的模样，能让你一边感受被舔的快感，一边又享受到剧烈的震动。他把它牢牢按压在你的阴蒂上，以至于你不间断的经历着阴蒂高潮，直到它充血涨大到从未有过的尺寸，到后来几乎高潮到刺痛。

可这还不是全部，他还拿下了一串长长的钢珠，往你的后穴里塞，你拼命的排斥挤压着，还是不能抗拒这些冰冷的钢珠被一颗一颗塞入体内，后来他在前面抽插时，钢珠就在后面挤压碰撞，等他想把它一个一个掏出来时，你却又收缩着不愿意让它们出来了。

他揭开你的眼罩，拿出你的口球，偏执地问着你：“你说，我和美国队长，哪个更厉害，让你玩的更痛快？”

他问你的时候，手上正好一用力，瞬间所有沾满着液体的钢珠一个接着一个扑通扑通掉落出来。

于是你崩溃地哭着大喊：“是你厉害！你！你！”

Tony便地重重一顶，再次把你送上高潮的时候，心满意足地射在了你的体内。

TBC


End file.
